powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Infinite Supply
The ability to have an unlimited amount of anything. Also Called * Bottomless/Unlimited Supply * Infinity Effect * Supply of the Endless Capabilities The user is able to possess an unlimited supply of any essential. For example, the user could cause a canteen to never run out of the water, a notebook to never run out of paper, a quiver to never run out of arrows or a gun to never run out of bullets. Applications (Examples) * Absolute Condition by making themselves have infinite physical capabilities (i.e. strength, intelligence, speed, stamina, etc). * Absolute Life-Force, which gives (but not limited to): ** Appendage Generation, for the replacement, implementation, and reinforcement of lost limbs & organs. ** Blood Generation, stopping one from bleeding out by making one's bloodstream have an infinite amount of blood. ** Quintessence Force, accessing limitless stores of personal energy generated from one's own being. ** Regenerative Healing Factor by granting cells infinite energy to heal themselves. ** Semi-Immortality by continuously rejuvenating cells, also making it impossible for cell division to reach hayflick limit as telomeres do not shorten. * Absolute Potential * Black Hole Creation by creating an infinite amount of gravity (or gravitons) in a given area creating a true black hole. * Bottomless Pit Creation * Boundless World Creation * Dimensional Storage/Inventory Expansion by making objects like a satchel have infinite "room". ** Cause a container to never run out of its contents (i.e. sand, oil, fire, or gold). * Endless Attack * Endless Growth * Gravity Negation by creating an infinite amount of anti-gravitons. * Infinite Charge * Infinite Energy * Infinite Resurrection * Omnireplication ** Omnificence by making an infinite amount of anything from one. *** Constructs Creation by making an infinite amount of tools from one. *** Life Creation by making an infinite amount of life from one. *** Object Creation by making an infinite amount of objects from one. * Plenty Inducement * Power Augmentation by making someone's already existing power infinite. ** Self-Power Augmentation by making one's already existing power infinite. * Self-Sustenance by providing one's own body with nutrients and necessities. ** Absolute Lung Capacity * Self Transcendence by making one's potential limitless. * White Hole Creation By generating an all but infinite excess of anti-gravitons constantly producing and expenditure of substance. Associations * Quantity Manipulation ** Abundance Manipulation Limitations * May only be able to create an infinite supply of certain items at a time. * May not be instantaneous, affected by the mass/volume of the object. * May increase uncontrollably. ** May not be able to handle the stress and could die. ** May need to vent out the increasing power. * Can create an infinite supply of something but only if there's something, to begin with. 1 -> infinity, zero cannot turn into infinity. Known Users See Also: Bottomless Magazines and Infinite Supplies. Known Objects Known Powers * Eternity Magic: Fairy Heart (Fairy Tail) * Flame of the Night (Reborn!) Gallery Anime/Manga File:Kakine_Dark_Matter.jpg|Teitoku Kakine (A Certain Magical Index) can create an unlimited supply of Dark Matter, which has properties he can determine as he pleases, and even create a new body for himself. File:Aaroniero_Arruruerie_Resurreccion.jpg|Aaroniero Arruruerie (Bleach) can evolve and grow in power without limit, as he is the only Hollow who gains all the abilities and spiritual power of those he eats. File:Priscilla.jpg|Priscilla (Claymore) possesses an infinite amount of Youma energy, which grants her transfinite stamina and the ability to regenerate from all wounds instantly, so long as they are not instantly fatal. File:Cell_Stimulation.png|Aoba Takatsu’s subordinates (Code: Breaker) possess the ability Cell Stimulation, which causes their cells to grow and regenerate whenever they are attacked, with no limit to how much they can grow and mutate so long as one cell remains. File:Death_Note.jpg|The Death Note (Death Note) never runs out of pages, allowing the users to write into it indefinitely. Alexander.png|Alexander Anderson (Hellsing) has a seemingly infinite number of blessed bayonets. Android 16 17 18 (Dragon Ball).png|Androids 16, 17, and 18 (Dragon Ball Z) have an infinite energy supply, granting them eternal life and infinite stamina. File:18_vs._Vegeta.png|Android 18’s (Dragon Ball Z) infinite energy supply, allowed her to tire out Vegeta via sheer attrition. File:Broly's_Omega_Blaster.jpg|Broly (Dragon Ball Z) possesses bottomless power, as in his Legendary Super Saiyan form, his power keeps increasing that he has to vent it out to relief the strain. Bruno Bucciarati' Sticky Fingers.gif|Bruno Bucciarati’s Stand, Sticky Fingers (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V/5: Golden Wind) could generate a seemingly endless amount of zippers. Narancia's Aerosmith.gif|Narancia Ghirga's Stand, Aerosmith (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V/5: Golden Wind/Vento Aureo) could generate an infinite amount of ammunition. Kimimaro (Naruto) Shikotsumyaku.gif|Kimimaro (Naruto) can produce a transfinite amount of bones from his body due to his Macabre Bone Pulse/Shikotsumyaku ability, in shapes and density of his likings File:Jūgo's_Sage_Transformation.png|Jūgo’s (Naruto) body constantly absorbs natural energy, granting him an infinitely growing supply of chakra to use as he pleases. File:Kabuto_Sage_Mode.png|Kabuto Yakushi (Naruto) has duplicated Jūgo’s ability to absorb natural energy indefinitely, and combined with his Sage Mode, allows him access to unlimited senjutsu techniques. File:Mukade's_Chakra_Threads.png|Mukade (Naruto) possesses an infinite amount of chakra from the Ryūmyaku, allowing him to control an army of puppets in thousands, as well as regenerate infinitely to the point of immortal. File:Konan_(Naruto)_spread.gif|Konan (Naruto) can produce unlimited amount of paper that she controls at will such as paper clones or paper shurikens or deadly paper spears or trap enemies with paper, she can even turn herself into paper as means to travel. Pain (Naruto) black chakra receivers.PNG|''Rinnegan'' users such as Nagato/Pain (Naruto) can generate an infinite amount of Black Chakra receivers from his body that’s used to stab targets with. Transmitting his chakra into them hinders their movements and paralyzes them. File:Doru_Doru_no_Mi.jpg|Galdino/Mr.3 (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of candle wax due to his Wax-Wax Fruit/Doru Doru no Mi powers. Doku Doku.GIF|Magellan (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of poison in various forms due to his Venom-Venom Fruit/Doku Doku no Mi powers. Buki Buki no Mi.GIF|Baby-5 (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of ammunition due to her Arms-Arms Fruit/Buki Buki no Mi powers. Trebol, the Sticky man.gif|Trebol (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of mucus due to his Stick-Stick Fruit/Beta Beta no Mi powers. Doflamingo's Five String of Color.gif|Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of string due to his String-String Fruit/Ito Ito no Mi powers. Cracker - Bis Bis no Mi.PNG|Charlotte Cracker (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of biscuits due to his Bis-Bis Fruit/Bisu Bisu no Mi powers. File:Brulee_(One_Piece)_mirror.png|Charlotte Brûlée (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of mirrors due to her Mirror-Mirror Fruit/Mira Mira no Mi powers. File:Charlotte-Perospero-candy.gif|Charlotte Perospero (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of candy due to his Lick-Lick Fruit/Pero Pero no Mi powers. Robin's Hana Hana no Mi (One Piece).gif|Nico Robin (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of appendages due to her Flower-Flower Fruit/Hana Hana no Mi powers. Daz Bones's Blades.gif|Daz Bones/Mr. 1 (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of blades due to his Dice-Dice Fruit/Supa Supa no Mi powers. TogeTogenomi.png|Miss Doublefinger (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of spikes due to her Spike-Spike Fruit/Toge Toge no Mi powers. Ori Ori no Mi.gif|Hina (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of shackles due to her Cage-Cage Fruit/Ori Ori no Mi powers. Jara Jara no Mi.png|Mad Treasure (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of chains due to his Chain-Chain Fruit/Jara Jara no Mi powers. Awa Awa no Mi.GIF|Kalifa (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of bubbles due to her Bubble-Bubble Fruit/Awa Awa no Mi powers. Horo Horo.GIF|Perona (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of ghosts due to her Hollow-Hollow Fruit/Horo Horo no Mi powers. Noro Noro Beam.png|Silver Fox Foxy (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of noroma particles due to his Slow-Slow Fruit/Noro Noro no Mi powers. Don Accino Heat.PNG|Don Accino (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of hot air due to his Hot-Hot Fruit/Atsu Atsu no Mi powers. Breed Collars.jpeg|Breed (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of collars due to his Pet-Pet Fruit/Peto Peto no Mi powers. Ami Ami no Mi.png|Largo (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of nets due to his Net-Net Fruit/Ami Ami no Mi powers. Noko Noko .GIF|Musshuru (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of poisonous mushroom spores due to his Shroom-Shroom Fruit/Noko Noko no Mi powers. 300px-Ame Ame no Mi.png|Gasparde (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of candy syrup due to his Candy-Candy Fruit/Ame Ame no Mi powers. Charlotte Opera's Devil Fruit Ability.png|Charlotte Opera (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of cream due to his Kuri Kuri no Mi powers. Toro Toro no Mi.png|Honey Queen (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of liquid due to her Jelly-Jelly Fruit/Toro Toro no Mi powers. Flowing Mochi.gif|Charlotte Katakuri (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of mochi due to his Mochi-Mochi Fruit/Mochi Mochi no Mi powers. Numa.png|Caribou (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of mud due to his Swamp-Swamp Fruit/Numa Numa no Mi powers. Enel Sango.gif|Enel (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of lightning due to his Rumble-Rumble Fruit/Goro Goro no Mi powers. Ace using Hiken.gif|Portgas D. Ace (One Piece) could generate an infinite amount of fire due to his Flame-Flame Fruit/Mera Mera no Mi powers. Crocodile (One Piece) Sand-Sand Fruit.GIF|Crocodile (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of sand due to his Sand-Sand Fruit/Suna Suna no Mi powers. Sabo Mera Mera no Mi.GIF|After eating the Flame-Flame Fruit/Mera Mera no Mi, Sabo (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of fire. Smoker (One Piece) Plume-Plume Fruit.GIF|Smoker (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of smoke due to his Plume-Plume Fruit/Moku Moku no Mi powers. Caesar Clown.gif|Caesar Clown (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of gas due to his Gas-Gas Fruit/Gasu Gasu no Mi powers. Monet (One Piece) Snow Snow Fruit.GIF|Monet (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of snow due to her Snow-Snow Fruit/Yuki Yuki no Mi powers. Aokiji Kuzan (One Piece) Ice-Ice Fruit.GIF|Kuzan/Aokiji (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of ice due to his Ice-Ice Fruit/Hie Hie no Mi powers. Sakazuki Akainu (One Piece) Magu Magu no Mi.GIF|Sakazuki/Akinau (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of magma due to his Mag-Mag Fruit/Magu Magu no Mi powers. Borsalino Kizaru (One Piece) Glint-Glint Fruit.GIF|Borsalino/Kizaru (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of light due to his Glint-Glint Fruit/Pika Pika no Mi powers. Blackbeard (One Piece) Dark-Dark Fruit.GIF|Marshall D. Teach/Blackbeard (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of darkness due to his Dark-Dark Fruit/Yami Yami no Mi powers. Limitless Heart Energy.jpeg|After obtaining his final form, Clear Note altered his bookkeeper Vino (Zatch Bell!) to have a bottomless supply of heart energy for his spells. Pacifier Jar.jpeg|Thanks to the special properties of the Dying Will Flames of the Sky, using the Flame of Night 's warp hole technique to speed them up to light speed creates an infinite supply of flame energy Cartoons/Comics File:Everleady.png|The Everleady (Fairly Odd Parents) are indestructible pencils that will never run out of its lead, leaving customers never needing another pencil again. File:Mobius_Colon.png|The Four-Dimensional Space Whale (Futurama) contains a Möbius Colon which recycles time and space infinitely, keeping all inside it with eternal youth. File:Hexadecimal.jpg|Hexadecimal (ReBoot) possesses transfinite power reserves, which, though not absolutely infinite, is larger than all finite numbers. Video Games File:Solid_Snake.png|Solid Snake (Metal Gear) has infinite ammo for any/all of his weapons whenever he wears his "infinity bandana" he received from the Shadow Moses incident. Patriot_5-300x170.png|The Patriot (Metal Gear) possesses infinite ammo. File:Vamp_MGS.jpg|Vamp (Metal Gear Solid) has a seemingly infinite supply of combat knives. File:494Victini.png|Victini (Pokémon) can produce an infinite amount of energy that it can share with others, ensuring absolute victory. File:Hobgoblin_2099.png|Hobgoblin 2099 (Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions) can conjure a limitless supply of pumpkin bombs. File:Mario_Endless_Stairs.gif|Mario (Super Mario 64) walking up the Endless Stairway that Bowser conjured, which will only reach the top if Mario has enough Power Stars. Others File:Ash_Evil_Dead.jpg|Ash Williams (Evil Dead) often has an infinite number of shotgun bullets at his disposal. File:SCP-109.jpg|SCP-109 (SCP Foundation) is a canteen of limitless water. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Spatial Powers Category:Generation Category:Infinite Powers Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Temporal Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Math-Based Powers Category:Support Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Creation Category:Matter-Based Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries